gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
'Please visit our Community Portal to meet our members and staff. ' Alternatively, if you have anything to say about one article in particular, you can click "discussion" at the top of any page, and then press the + at the top to add your comments. Don't forget to sign all your comments with four tildas (~~~~), but don't do that on article pages. Protection Hullo there! I've just unprotected this page as it is a talk page about the Main Page. If this is protected, there is no area to talk about the Main Page! I also strongly suggest that the Main Page and other such pages are unlocked so they can be edited by non-admins, as per the Wikia:Protection policy. Only if you have a high risk of actual vandalism should a page be protected. Kirkburn (talk) 19:45, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Character Template and Images First off is character templates. There is already a template for characters, which appears in the GTA Wikia articles. They could be useful, in particular if expanded to include more basic information about the character. So should the template be updated and put onto the GTW pages? Also, do we know of any members of GTW who are able to collect images from the GTA games? A-Dust 21:44, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Images 2 Does anyone speak Italian? Just thought that we could ask GTA-Series.com if we could use some of their images on GTW, linking back to their site. They have an extensive image gallery of all the GTA games, so it surely couldn't hurt to ask. I don't know whether any of the webmasters speak English, so Italian would be the best bet. A-Dust 12:40, 23 January 2008 (UTC) why don't you use an Italian/ English dictionary. GrandtheftautoIV4 15:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Template-style navigation I notice you are using a template to provide navigation from the Main Page - it might be an idea to split the Main Page navigation off this, so it can be used to cover more topics and listed in a way more in keeping with the rest of the Main Page's design - like the Mass Effect wiki or WoWWiki. Kirkburn (talk) 18:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) : I've uploaded a stock Main Page design to User:Kirkburn/Dev2 which you may be interested in taking elements from. The problem I find with using a general purpose template for navigation is that it doesn't allow a diverse range of links without overburdening the template for every page. If it was separated, you could add external links and other info. Kirkburn (talk) 17:42, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Wow, well that was slightly unexpected :) Looks really good ... Great job! Kirkburn (talk) 13:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Glad you like it. Thanks for starting that page, and all the other stuff you've helped out with - Gboyers (?) 16:41, 17 February 2008 (UTC) GTA Vice City Stories PSP Hi, I am having problems with the Maverick helicopter. I go to the the top of the VCN Building and see the helipad with no helicopter. Do you need to have 100% Completed of the game for it to be there? GR002 20:25, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean VCN building, no on the VCN builiding isn't Maverick. --El Quebrado 01:34, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Please ask GTA-related questions in the Forum in future. The helicopter at the top of the VCN building in GTA Vice City is the VCN Maverick. I'm not sure about GTA VCS, but I assume it is the same. There was no requirement for 100% completion as far as I am aware, but make sure you have reached the point in the game where you are allowed to fly helicopters at all. Gboyers (?) 03:38, 27 March 2008 (UTC) New language version Shal be new language version, but I don't know, where is the template with de:Main_Page, nl:Main_Page, for administrators: Please add the cs:Hlavní strana on the main page, thank you. --El Quebrado 01:33, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :If you look at Sister Projects on the German GTA Wikia, you can see their link EN links to us - this does not happen on the Czech GTA Wikia. Also on this wiki, no combination of cs: links back to that. This is a fault in the way the wiki has been setup, so I will forward this to Wikia staff and let you know what happens. Thanks - Gboyers (?) 03:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::This wiki exists now. http://cs.gta.wikia.com/ --El Quebrado 17:45, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :I know the wiki exists, but the interwiki link is broken. A member of Wikia staff is fixing it. I will let you know when it is working - Gboyers (?) 22:00, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. --El Quebrado 01:21, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Grand Theft Wiki main page seo Isn't it better to make the main page url be http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Wiki as opposed to the generic http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ? At least I've seen some Wikia administrators do this because of search engine optimization (seo). Just thought I'd bring this up. w3stfa11 23:55, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I agree this would help SEO, but would it confuse members within the wiki? At the top of this page now, it says "Editing Talk:Main Page" - if we moved the page, it would say "Editing Talk:Grand Theft Wiki", which isn't as clear. Also, we have a Grand Theft Wiki namespace, not sure if that would clash with an identically named page. I'll look into it - Gboyers (?) 13:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC) pages vs articles is there a specific reason that you have number of pages on the front page (via transclusion of the /TOP page) instead of number of articles? articles vs pages. granted, the larger number looks bigger (better?) but its a false statement of content as it includes things like talk pages and templates and MediaWiki control messages. --Uberfuzzy 03:20, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes the total number of articles is a more accurate measure of content, but the pages number represents the activity of the community rather than just the encyclopaedic content. I agree if we're writing a book you only include the content, but I treat this site as so much more than that. Thoughts? Gboyers talk 08:22, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Main page update Heya, I've been working on a main page layout update, which you can see on User:Kirkburn/Dev. It's a fairly important update, and you can read more about why on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Any feedback would be very useful. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 12:25, 25 June 2008 (UTC) : I have updated this project with some fixes and tweaks. I also realise I linked the wrong page above - see User talk:Kirkburn/Dev for the reasons for it/feedback on it. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 17:13, 1 July 2008 (UTC) protection issue whever manegers want to lock main pages is up to them for instence i had a problem with vandalsm on the main page at my wikia http://blakes7.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and i was sick of revering the damage so I protected it i found once you protect a page vandels take a hint Chip2007 5:49 26 June 2008 {GMT} :I agree that when there is an issue with vandalism, there is a need for protection on the main page; however, until and unless that happens, there is no need for protection here. --GuildKnightTalk2me 17:54, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::We know we can protect pages when we need to. We do that when we need to. We don't need to protect this homepage at the moment, so it isn't protected. Simple. Gboyers talk 18:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC)